


Vareniki

by aobears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Vareniki, a MATURE Rating for MATURE STUFF, i shitposted in ukranian, inappropriate uses of kitchen utensils and food
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobears/pseuds/aobears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi make vareniki (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vareniki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat_magics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/gifts).



> thanks nadja

Іллумі дуже кохав Хісоку, і в один день, він рішив показати своє кохання по справжні, по український. Він підошов к хаті Хісоке і перестрибнув через ворота, тому що Іллумі вбивця, і він умів стрибати. Іллумі шов мимо курок і мимо корови у які Хісока получав своє молоко, яке робила його кістки міцними і корисними. Іллумі походив по двору і подумав, якщо йому не вкрасти одну курку?

—Хісока! Виходь!—Хісока не вишів. Іллумі скрикнув ще раз.

—Хісока, я тебе кохаю! Дай мені показати це!—Він почув кілька рухів зада. Іллумі теперь знав що Хісоку тільки можливо заставити війти по справжні, по український. Він взяв свою побілу і натискав СМС на  легендарний номер 5707. Іллумі надіслав пісню своєму любиму. Іллумі почув як Хісока ахнув, і був рад що його 7 гривень не пропалі. Хісока вибіг к Іллумі і обійняв його.

—Я тебе кохаю, любий—Він шепнув, і лизнув Іллуміно вухо.

Іллумі не знав що робити, тому він рішив чекати коли Хісока зупинить бути вульгарним. Потім Іллумі пішов у хату, і взяв Хісоку з собою. Він пішов на кухню, і вирішив іще раз показати своє кохання. Іллумі почав робити вареники. Хісока бачив як Іллумі робив тістечко, і його член встав рослим. Хісока хотів трахатса с Іллумі тому що Іллуміни руки були дуже міцни коли вони  замішували тістечко. Хісока сів і почав виймати кіс течкі з вишні, і облизувати свої губи тому що Іллумі був сєкксі. Іллумі почав ліпити вареники. Коли Хісока і Іллумі закінчили, вони почали трахатса на варениках. Хісока скінчив коли Іллумі сказав що він ненавидів Путіна. Хісока і Іллумі дуже патріотичні. Вони зруйнували вареники, але їм було байдуже, так як вони все ще поклали їх у каструлю. У той час як вареники варилися вони знову почали трахатса. Коли вареники були зроблені Хісока налив окріп і вареники на Іллумі.

—Я тебе кохаю—сказав Іллумі коли Хісока розбив вишневий вареник на його тілі.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks nadja


End file.
